Yours for the Taking
by Exhume Symbiosis
Summary: "I'm all yours." His brown eyes met my hazel ones. AU. M-preg. Jarlos, slight mentions of Cargan but it turns into Kogan.
1. First kiss, first time

**I've always wanted to try an M-preg...in this, it's normal for dudes to be pregnant but people who like people of the same sex are judged as much as they are in society today :P And the boys are in California, but not in a band. They're just normal Californians. Slight Cargan but it goes away almost instantly.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: James' POV)**

It's not like I meant to get him pregnant. It just sorta happened.

It all started one cool, California night.

Carlos and I were at my house, watching a football game.

"Come on!" I groaned at the TV, sick of watching my favorite team lose.

Carlos also looked frustrated. "This is ridiculous."

"I know. It reminds me of three years ago in Freshman yeah when our hockey team wouldn't win any games... maybe this team will make a comeback like we did?"

"That'd be so cool!"

I smiled. Carlos had known me since we were both Freshman, and on the hockey team. We didn't talk much at first, but one night at a team dinner, we began talking. Ever since then, we've been best friends.

"Hey, James?" Carlos asked once the game ended.

"Hm?"

"U-uh, can I tell you something and ask for some advice?"

"Of course, dude." I turned to face him, turning off the TV. "What's up?"

"O-okay, well I kinda like t-this one person but they probably don't like me like that... I don't want to force it on them but how do I make them at least consider me as more than a friend?" He asked, not meeting my gaze.

"Hmm, well... That's a toughie. Just talk to them, be there for them, and make sure not to freak them out." I nodded, satisfied with my answer. "What's her name?"

"..."

"Carlos?"

"It's," He sighed, closing his eyes, cheeks flushed. "It's not a girl."

My eyes were wide. "O-oh. That's okay, dude. What's his name?"

"Well... This is gonna be harder to say..."

"Come on, just say it."

"Logan..."

"Oh... well, Logan's a pretty easy going guy. Just talk to him more."

"Okay... Thanks..."

"Don't mention it." I smiled and turned back to the blank TV.

"J-James?"

"Yeah?" I looked over at Carlos again.

"Um, if I ask you this, do you promise to still be my friend."

"I'll _always_ be your friend. No worries. What do you want to ask?" I asked.

"W-will you k-kiss me? Just so I can see what it feels like to kiss a boy..."

I froze. Kiss Carlos? I mean, I was almost positive I was straight. Sometimes I felt strange attracted to boys but never acted on it. But Carlos was looking at me with those hopeful eyes, so I couldn't deny him.

"Okay." I smiled.

Carlos smiled too. "Uh..." He looked around awkwardly, not knowing how to start the kiss.

"Allow me." I nodded and began to lean forward, watching Carlos' eyes widen but then they fluttered close. I closed mine too and grabbed his head so I could lead myself in the right direction.

I felt a weird shock go through my body when our lips met. It was definitely a new sensation.

I moved my hands down to Carlos' small waist as Carlos wrapped his arms around my neck, deepening the kiss.

A moment later, tongue was put into the picture and we were full on making out.

Carlos moaned into the kiss, causing me to widen my eyes and break off the kiss.

"S-sorry.." Carlos blushed.

"No, it's fine... That was... _nice_... the moan was pretty... um, what's the word..." I was tripping over words, trying to describe how the moan made me feel. It made my pants feel tighter. "..._sexy_."

Carlos smiled. "It _was_ nice..."

"Yeah, lets kiss some more." I quickly said, bringing lips back to his.

I felt Carlos smile into the kiss.

A few minutes later, the kiss was heated and I began to take off Carlos and my shirt.

Carlos felt down my abs and ran his hands back up to my shoulders.

A few more minutes of kissing, and the pants were gone too.

Now we were just in boxers. I decided Carlos was too hard to not touch him, so I palmed him through his boxers.

Carlos sighed in pleasure, breaking the kiss for a brief second. He started to palm me too.

"Fuck this," I groaned, ripping off his boxers and quickly ripping off mine.

Carlos looked frightened. I felt bad.

"S-sorry, I got a little excited..." I chuckled nervously.

"No, stay excited. Keep going."

I smiled and began to stroke his erection. He was moaning loudly and writhing underneath my touch.

"James," He gasped out, "fuck me."

I smiled. "As you wish."

I used my saliva as lubricant as I stuck a finger inside of Carlos.

"Ow! James!" He scolded me, gripping my shoulders.

"Sorry." I kissed his cheek and waited until he was used to the feeling until adding two and bringing the digits in and out.

Carlos soon began to push back on my fingers, moaning.

I pulled them out and lined myself up. Carlos gulped.

"Don't worry..." I kissed his cheek. "Relax."

Carlos sighed and closed his eyes as I entered him slowly.

Words cannot explain the intense pleasure I felt and words can't explain the guilt I felt as Carlos whimpered in pain.

"Do you want to stop?" I asked.

"No! Just...give me a moment." He closed his eyes again and after a minute, he nodded his head. "Move."

I started slow, finding it hard to control myself. I was letting moans escape my lips.

I tried my hardest to angle myself, looking for that spot that would drive Carlos _crazy..._

_"JAMES!" _Carlos cried out, hips bucking up. I found it.

I smiled and began to thrust harder into the spot, smiling as Carlos continued to moan. Pants and curses were coming out of my mouth.

Carlos brought me down for a kiss which I definitely didn't mind kissing him back.

A few more minutes of the intense thrusting, panting, and moans passed before I couldn't hold it any longer and filled Carlos to the brim with my seed. A few moments after that, Carlos came with a shout of my name.

I pulled out and laid next to him, both of us catching our breath.

I looked over at my friend to see him smiling, eyes closed, breathing returning to normal.

I found myself staring at him lovingly, realizing I thought of him in a way that most best friends didn't think of each other.

My mind suddenly snapped back to reality and I almost screamed.

"CARLOS!" I exclaimed while sitting up.

Carlos' eyes shot open. "WHAT?"

"WE FORGOT A CONDOM!"

Carlos looked like a deer caught in headlights before he began to panic. I comforted my panicky friend, although I didn't feel too calm myself.


	2. Scared

**Second chapter.**

* * *

><p>A day passed of Carlos and I not talking.<p>

I was beginning to panic, thinking maybe Carlos hated me now. I hoped he didn't. I couldn't handle it any longer so I called him.

"H-hello?" Carlos answered.

"Carlos! You okay?"

"I'm fine..."

I sighed. "You're not mad are you?"

"No. It's fine James, I might not even be...pregnant." He said the last word strangely.

"Carlos, come over. Please."

"Why?"

"Please."

Carlos sighed. "Alright, I'll be over soon."

I hung up, sighing in relief.

* * *

><p>When Carlos arrived, I realized my attraction to him from yesterday still hadn't faded. The smaller boy smiled at me before entering my house.<p>

"Sit down." I offered and Carlos sat on my couch. I sat next to him, sighing. "We need to discuss what could happen Carlos."

"I know."

"Well, if you are pregnant... What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know." Carlos looked away.

"Well would you... would you like, be with me if you were?" I asked.

Carlos looked at me. "James, I have feelings for Logan... strong feelings for him."

"So if you are, you'd still be with him?" I asked, trying to sound less heartbroken than I actually was. I don't know why I felt so attached to him all of the sudden.

"He doesn't want me, so no..." Carlos sighed.

"So if you were to be with me, you wouldn't be happy..."

"I didn't say that. You do make me happy James, just not in the way Logan does. I'm still shocked we did what we did yesterday." Carlos explained.

"Carlos, all I'm asking is if you'd ever be with me?"

"I... don't know, James. Do you like me?"

"I think so... I feel something more for you."

"Well, just because we had sex, James..."

"Carlos, I wouldn't lie to you about this." I replied, sternly.

Carlos was quiet. "I can't. I'm sorry."

It was now my turn to be silent. "Yeah... it's okay..."

Carlos smiled at me sweetly before patting my shoulder. "I'll tell you as soon as I know what's going on..."

"Okay, thanks."

Carlos nodded and left my house. As he left, I sighed and went to lay down. I fell asleep shortly after, not wanting to think about the world.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed by of not hearing from Carlos. At school, he avoided me at all costs. Logan and Kendall didn't even see him anymore.<p>

One day, while I was busy sulking, my phone rang. I didn't look at the caller ID, I just answered it.

"Hello?" I tried to perk up.

"James, it's Carlos." Carlos said on the other line.

"Long time no talk. What's up?"

"Um... I have some... news..." He sighed. At first, I expected he had told Logan his feelings for him. I have no idea why I first thought that, but I did.

"What is it?"

"I'm...pregnant."

I nearly jumped for joy. I was about to tell Carlos how excited I was to be with him as a family, when I remembered two things.

1. Carlos didn't want to be with me and 2. We still had to get through the rest of our senior year. We only had a few more months till graduation, but surely things would be different by then.

"James?" Carlos asked. I realized I hadn't replied.

"Sorry," I said. "What do you think?"

"I'm... scared." He chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry... I'm here."

"Good... Well, um, I'll see you at school tomorrow... Bye James."

"Bye Carlos." I smiled and hung up.

I was happy but felt bad Carlos was scared, so I continued my sulking, realizing it'd take a lot of work to get Carlos to like me back.

I just hope I didn't fall in love with him in the process.

* * *

><p>Later that week, Carlos begin to talk to Logan, Kendall, and me again. We were all four friends again.<p>

Something about our little group is that we're all different in a way. First, there's Kendall. He's a fearless and smug bastard, but I love him anyways. Then, there's Logan. He's smart but thanks to Kendall, isn't afraid to take a risk. I'm the pretty one, obviously.

And Carlos Garcia. He was happy, optimistic, but also was easily brought down. He was like a walking paradox. But, it didn't take long for Carlos to perk right back up.

He can be quiet, he can be loud. Basically, Carlos can be anything _you_ want him to be.

Which means Carlos lives to please people.

And that means Carlos gets walked on like stairs.

Well, _used _to. And you can give that credit to me.

In Sophomore year, girls used Carlos. Not for sexual reasons, but just to play with him and then break his happy spirit. I, being a good friend, got sick of it and helped my friend.

I gave him a pep talk, telling him how awesome and fantastic he was. He agreed with me and ever since then, he's even more bold.

So Carlos Garcia is basically the cutest thing to walk on the planet.

And now, to me, he's the most gorgeous thing to walk on the planet. Everyday at lunch, I have to make sure I don't zone out cause I always find myself staring at the Latino.

Kendall calls me out on it in a whisper as Logan and Carlos are conversing.

I have to tell Kendall soon... He'll know what to do about this whole "Carlos being pregnant, me starting to like him," thing.

I'm starting to freak out a little more every waking moment because I highly doubt I can be a good father.


	3. Best friends to Boyfriends

**A/N: James' POV**

* * *

><p>That night, I couldn't handle the pressure anymore. My parents didn't know, Carlos' parents didn't know, and I was starting to panic.<p>

When I panic a lot, I get teary eyed and really talkative. I couldn't handle it anymore so I called up Kendall.

"Hello?" Kendall answered.

"Hey, Kendall? It's James..." I spoke nervously into the phone.

"Hey James, what's up? You sound shaken up..."

"Kendall, I need help. So bad." I practically sobbed, my nerves getting the best of me.

"Dude... What's wrong?" Kendall sounded concerned.

I took a deep breath. "Carlos told me he had feelings for Logan and then he asked me for advice and I just told him to talk to him more and then he asked me to kiss him because he wanted to know how it felt to kiss a boy and then one thing led to another and we ended up having sex and now he's for sure pregnant and I don't think I'm ready to be a bad and-" I stopped, taking another breath after not breathing that hold explanation. "I'm just really scared Kendall. Carlos will barely talk to me and it's obvious he has feelings for Logan..."

"Whoa..." Kendall sounded shocked. "Um, well... This is a hard situation, bro..."

I sighed. "I know. Sorry to pour all this on you."

"No! It's fine, I knew something was happening between you and Carlos... Logan noticed the dirty looks you give him too..."

"Oh my God, tell Logan I'm _so_ sorry. They were completely unintentional." I felt bad, making Logan feel as if he did something wrong.

"It's fine, he didn't think anything much of it... But James, do you have feelings for Carlos?"

I sighed again. "Yeah, I do. I care for him a lot and it's not just cause we had sex... I just feel different about him and it hurts. It makes my stomach churn and it makes me want to cry 24/7. I feel like something's tugging at my heart and it hurts so bad, Kendall..." I sobbed out.

"Don't cry, James... please. It's gonna be okay, I promise. Have you talked to Carlos?"

"Yes! I asked him to be with me... He said he basically wouldn't be happy..."

"Oh, James... I'm so sorry... Here, how about this, just be the best friend you could be and be supportive. Listen to him, make him breakfast, do randomly nice things for him. I bet things will change." Kendall said.

"I... I could try it. Thanks, Kendall. You're a great friend."

"You are too. Cheer up bud, it'll get better." I could hear the smile in Kendall's voice.

"Thank you so much. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Alright, have a good weekend. Night, James."

"Thanks, you too. Goodnight Kendall." I hung up and laid on my bed. I had a plan for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>On Saturdays, Carlos' parents were both out of the house for work. He had the house all to himself for a full day, until Sunday morning.<p>

He told me he gets lonely so Saturday's where when we mostly hung out. I knew Carlos would still be sleeping so I drove over to his house.

A few years ago, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and I gave each other key's to the other's houses in case we left something important or for surprise birthday parties and what not. I took out Carlos' key and quietly unlocked and opened the door.

Once I was inside, I looked at the clock. 8 AM. Carlos usually got up at 8:30 to walk his dog who was also asleep. (I wasn't a stalker or anything, Carlos told me all this.)

I took out some chocolate chip pancake mix (Carlos' favorite) and made some homemade orange juice (also Carlos' favorite.)

Once the pancakes were done, it was 8:28. I waited patiently for two minutes until I heard an alarm go off and I heard Carlos walk down the steps.

He walked into the kitchen, his eyes looking sleepy and his hair slightly messed up. He still looked gorgeous.

His eyes widened in surprise before he gave me a warm but nervous smile.

"Hey James. Whatcha doin here?" He asked. This had happened a lot, where one of us four would randomly show up at the other's houses.

We _were_ best friends after all.

"I made you breakfast." I smiled. Carlos looked at the set table with a huge smile.

"Aw, James! Thanks!" He sat down and started eating. He was in an extremely Carlos-y mood that he hadn't been in since he found out he was pregnant.

Once Carlos finished, he got up to wash his plate, fork, and cup.

"No worries, I'll do that for you." I took the plate, fork, and cup from his hands and ran it under some hot water before placing it in the dish washer.

"Thanks James." Carlos smiled. Carlos looked around nervously. I could feel the tension coming back. "Uh, wanna walk my dog with me?"

"Sure."

During the dog walk, Carlos and I talked like old times. After the walk, things got awkward and Carlos brought up the baby.

"James, d-do you want it?" He asked, referring to the baby.

I sighed. "Yes. But the baby's in your stomach. If you don't want it, it's your choice."

Carlos smiled. "Well... I do want it."

"R-really?" I asked, smiling wide.

Carlos nodded. "I'm a little scared of what my parents will think, but high school is almost over."

"Yeah, me too."

"But we can make it through... together."

I looked up. "Wait... Does this mean-"

"I've been thinking for _days_ James. You're my best friend, and if I want to raise this baby with anyone, it's gonna be with it's father."

"So are we... together?" I asked.

Carlos shrugged. "Do you want us to be?"

"Yes. So bad." I admitted.

Carlos grinned. "I do too... You are my best friend and now also my boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy chapter. Just thought there should be some fluff before some more drama.<strong>


	4. Nothing Between Us

**Hey gleechild...you were right ;) hahah thanks for all the reviews you guys! hope you love this dramatic chapter :o Here comes some Kogan!**

* * *

><p>The next day, I felt nothing but pure happiness. My happy mindset was interrupted when I got a call from Kendall.<p>

"Helloooo?" I answered happily.

"Hey, uh, James? Did you do the nice things for Carlos yet?"

"Yeah and it worked, Kendall!" I replied with a smile. "We're together now."

"W-what? Since when?"

"Yesterday morning..."

"O-oh God..." Kendall groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting worried.

"Um... you have to promise you won't be mad at Carlos... Or the other person..."

"Kendall, what's going on?"

"I went to go visit Logan yesterday night and I saw Carlos' car outside his house so I peeked in the window and I saw them..." Kendall trailed off, his voice sounding pained. "...kissing."

I didn't say anything for a while.

"J-James? Are you mad?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, I'll see you tomorrow at school.

And with that, I hung up.

* * *

><p>At school the next day, I walked to lunch. Logan was sitting with Kendall, telling him something. Kendall laughed at whatever he said and then we met eyes.<p>

I walked over there. Kendall tensed up and Logan smiled at me.

"Hi James." Logan waved.

I shot Logan a glare, and Logan looked confused.

"Uh," Kendall chuckled nervously and scratched his head. "Dammit." Kendall groaned as he saw Carlos strolling over to our table.

"Hey...Baby." Carlos smiled in a fake way at me, as if the words didn't feel right. That was the last straw. I didn't smile or say anything back.

"I'm gonna go make up some work in the library and Kendall, wanna come?" Logan asked hopefully.

"Uhm, sure." Kendall smiled. He glanced at me before leaving.

"James, are you okay?" Carlos asked once they were gone.

"No, I'm not. If you're not gonna take this relationship seriously, we don't have to be together. I'll help you with the baby but there will be nothing, besides that, between us."

"J-James, what happened?"

"You don't even like me! You fucking like Logan! I care for you in a way you will _never_ care for me and it hurts like a bitch."

"James, I-"

"Save it. Call me or something if anything new happens with the baby." I snapped and walked away, leaving a hurt Carlos behind.

* * *

><p>The next week, Carlos had approached me at school multiple times, only for me to walk away angrily. He called me and texted me, telling me how sorry he was.<p>

Never once in the phone calls or texts did he say he really did care for me. All he said was he needed help.

Angry, I never returned the text or calls.

It was Friday night and Kendall said he'd wanted to hang out and talk so I went over to his house.

Once I was there, Kendall looked sad and confused.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't wanna bring it up again." Kendall sighed.

"Bring up what again?"

"What Carlos and Logan were doing..."

"It's alright, Kendall. I don't mind. Why does it make you sad?"

"Well... Logan..." Kendall quietly said.

"What about Logan?"

Kendall let out a sigh and shook his head. "Nevermind. It's not important."

"Yeah it is. Now tell me what happened."

"I... don't know. I just feel weird about Logan..."

"Do you like Logan?"

Kendall shrugged. "He gives me butterflies and makes me smile but when I think about being with him, I get so scared..."

"Aw, Kendall... You should tell him."

"I don't think he's even gay. Yesterday, we talked... He said Carlos came onto him cause he was feeling lost and Logan didn't wanna hurt Carlos. I think he likes Camille..." Kendall sighed.

"Don't worry, Kendall. Everything will turn out like it's supposed to." I smiled reassuringly, but I didn't feel too reassured myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short.<strong>


	5. The Truth

**Heyo! I know this is a really quick update but I couldn't wait for this chapter :) Things are about to get confusing (some people already think they are) so let me clear things up. **

**Kendall likes Logan. Logan is apparently straight and likes Camille. Carlos _apparently_ likes Logan and they kissed the same day James and Carlos got together, but Carlos was the one who kissed Logan and Logan kissed back cause he felt bad.**

**So now, things are about to get weird. I'll clear it up at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CARLOS POV)**

It's been a month since James started ignoring me, I've been too sad to function. My stomach is starting to hurt more and more each day and I see the little bump starting to form on my once flat stomach. I need to tell my parents.

I don't call James anymore. I don't even try to approach him at school. We don't have classes together or anything. I eat lunch with Camille and Jo now. I told them about everything and they promised to be here for me if James wouldn't come to his senses.

School is over in a month. I hope the pregnancy doesn't become noticeable by then.

Kendall and Logan still talk to me. They tell me to eat lunch with them and James, that it'll be fine, but I can't get the courage to.

I don't have the courage because I _lied_ to him in the first place.

I'm not a very "lovey-dovey" type person anymore ever since my ex-girlfriend Stephanie broke up with me, so I have a hard time expressing how I feel now.

Me not being able to express how I feel tends to get me in trouble a lot.

Ever since James and I got closer, I'd been having these weird feelings for him.

I didn't know what to do about them. He obviously liked girls. He was always with them and it killed me.

So, I saw an opportunity just to be able to feel would it would be like to just _kiss_ James.

I didn't plan on it going as far as it did. Maybe if I just told him I had feelings for _him_ instead of Logan, I wouldn't be pregnant and James would still be my friend.

_Or maybe he'd be something more._

But we did end up being something more. For a day.

I don't know why I kissed Logan. I've been so confused

I've tried to talk to him but he won't let me, so I can't say why all this happened.

I knew Kendall was coming to Logan's when I came over. They were talking about it at school. I knew he'd see us and tell James.

I feel bad, but I guess I wanted James to feel the pain I felt everytime I saw him with a new girl.

My plan obviously backfired.

I know I need to talk to James and I will, if he lets me.

I hope he does...

* * *

><p><strong>Short, complicated chapter.<strong>

**Alright, time to clear it up. So Carlos never liked Logan. He liked James before James got him pregnant and he just wanted to know what it felt like to kiss him so he used the excuse of wanting to know what it felt like to kiss a boy to get what he wanted.**

**So basically, Carlos likes James back and always has.**


	6. Be with You

**Back to James' POV**

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, I was feeling worried and alone, so I called Carlos.<p>

"Hello?" Carlos answered, sounding ridiculously tired.

"Hey Carlos. It's James."

"Oh, hi."

"How are you? And the baby?"

"The baby's fine. I went in for a check up a few days ago... My tummy's getting bigger so it's a little more noticeable. Plus, I always complain about my stomach hurting so I think my parents are getting suspicious. Have you told your mom yet?"

"No, not yet, but I will soon."

"Alright."

"You never told me how you were..." I noted.

Carlos sighed. "I'm tired."

"Understandable."

"James..." Carlos trailed off.

"Hmm?"

"I... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, Carlos. I'm still hurt but I can't hold a grudge."

"Good... I feel so bad... and you're not gonna believe this..." Carlos laughed a little bit.

"What?"

"You'll probably hate me..."

"I won't."

"Well... I do like you. A lot. I have for a long time. I was... too scared to tell you so I said I liked Logan. I just wanted to kiss you. I was mad the day I kissed Logan because after you left my house, I thought about all the times I felt like shit when you were with girls, as childish as it sounds. I knew Kendall would be at Logan's and I know he'd see us and tell you... When you and I kissed, I didn't plan on it going that far... I'm not saying I regret it, but I just wanted to tell you the truth."

"Is all that true?"

"One hundred percent."

"Well, I'm glad you feel what I feel for you..."

"Yeah, but I understand if you don't want to be together, still... We can just be friends and take care of the baby, if that's cool with you."

"Well, I understand you're probably feeling more than a little lost and sad, so I can't really stay mad at you for kissing Logan..."

"Really? I'd be pissed at me."

I laughed. "Well I was at first, but I can't stay mad at you... ever."

"Same here... I felt so bad after I kissed him. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No it's not..." Carlos sighed.

"It really is. Don't beat yourself up about it, it's the past. Can I come over and see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Okay. And James?"

"Yes?"

"We're friends, right?"

"Yeah. Friends."

"Good."

"Yeah. Goodnight Carlos."

"Goodnight, James."

* * *

><p>The next day was a Saturday, so I visited Carlos like I said I would.<p>

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I rang the doorbell and when I saw Carlos, I realized I hadn't seen him for a while. He hadn't changed much. He looked tired.

"Hi Carlos." I smiled.

"Hi." He smiled back. "Come in."

I walked into his house and we headed to his room. He laid on his bed and groaned.

"Are you okay?"

"Sore." Carlos chuckled softly.

"Aw, where?"

"My back."

"I could... ya know, give you a massage or something."

"That'd be... nice." Carlos smiled.

I nodded and went behind him, massaging his shoulders and heading down to his back.

Carlos sighed. "Thanks."

"No problem... So," I continued as I massaged his back. "Besides sore and tired, how are you emotionally?"

"Scared... Excited... Confused... Upset with myself... It's probably just the hormones."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you feeling those things?"

"I'm scared because of the baby. And I'm excited because of, well, the baby. I'm confused on how I feel, as always. And I'm upset with myself for...hurting you."

I laughed. "Don't worry Carlos, I forgive you. Don't be upset with yourself. I understand why you're scared, confused, and excited. I feel the same."

"Yeah, it's a weird mix."

"Mhmm." I smiled.

Carlos smiled back weakly and told me I could stop massaging now and that his back felt better than it had in a long time.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I asked.

"Anything."

"Can I see your stomach? I know it sounds weird."

Carlos groaned. "It's so embarrassing though... Once I have this baby, I am working out non stop. I've been eating, like, everything."

"Come on Carlos, it doesn't even look noticeable with your shirt on and I think I deserve to see my... friend who's holding my baby's stomach I think."

Carlos was silent.

"Come on Carlos, don't make me use my ultimate argument." I grinned mischievously.

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"I've seen you naked." I whispered, mimicking Carlos' raised eyebrow.

Carlos giggled. "Fine."

He stood up slowly and lifted up his shirt, taking if off. I studied his slightly stretched tummy.

"Aw, Carlos. It's cute."

"No. It's gross. I'm hideous."

"No you're not! I'm your _friend, _you know I'd tell you if you looked hideous. And you actually look quite cute."

"Thanks." He smiled. "But I'm still working out a lot when this is all over."

I smiled.

"So is just friends taking care of a baby we made all we'll ever be?"

"I don't think that we'll be that forever, but we haven't talked lately. We need to catch up before anything happens."

Carlos nodded. "I agree."

After that was decided, it was a good day. It felt like things were back to normal.

The more we talked, the more I wanted to be with him again.


End file.
